Recessed electrical boxes for retrofitting on finished walls or for use in new construction were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,965,078, 6,956,171, 7,005,578, 7,045,713, 7,064,271, 7,115,820, and 7,151,820, 7,166,801 and in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/655,299, all of which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention and the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The recessed electrical boxes disclosed in the aforementioned patents and applications comprised an electrical box having an inner enclosure for housing an electrical device and an outer enclosure for recessing the inner enclosure well within a wall. The recessed electrical box including the inner enclosure and outer enclosure were either integrally formed in one piece or provided in two pieces each formed of the same material of construction.
Although a recessed electrical box of the type described in the aforementioned disclosures provided an adequate means for recessing an electrical device substantially within the wall of a structure, they were directed primarily to recessing a single high voltage electrical device. Although the aforementioned patents and patent applications provide an apparatus for recessing a high voltage electrical device on the exterior of a structure, there is also a need for recessing multiple electrical devices, including both high and low voltage components, on the wall of a structure.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a two-gang recessed electrical box assembly that includes a first portion that comprises an electrical box for recessing two electrical components within a wall. The two-gang recessed electrical box assembly can accommodate two high voltage components, two low voltage components, or one high voltage component and one low voltage component. A second portion of the recessed assembly includes a trim plate for covering the electrical box and a portion of the interior wall surrounding the box to obscure that portion of the wall surrounding the electrical box. The two-gang recessed electrical box assembly provides an outer enclosed area for shielding and protecting the plug ends of electrical cords or similar cables connected to the electrical components housing in the assembly.